Days of Shadow
days of shadows is a storyline that tells the live of craitor and krika chapter 1 craitor walks op the the strange forest he hears a loud pound he walks silence to it he see the dead body of makuta krika my new brother this must giratina see he says he walks with the dead body of the makuta to giratina the darkness of the toa spreads himself he says i revive your brother he says krika is alive he wakes and he thinks that is in fighting with gorast craitor says hello brother your alive now krika thanks him and go to the forest craitor thinks over the time he was the most feared later that tazzuk was created he is not longer anymore he hate tazzuk and on one day craitor takes revenge later he found a mask he wears it and trow his jutlin away the mask no idea of it is the mask of a alternate tazzuk the two brothers tazzuk nothing know of him craitor now the mostly of him and hate's him he walks to a dark figure so no one him cane see he speaks tohis master no longer to wait master a litle bit time and we take revenge chapter 2 krika now alive flying into the forest and his old sister gorast she attack and kill her own brothers he think later he know the plan oh yes he say a time ago teridax takeover the matoran universe yep it must so its the will of the great beings the dark figure laughing maniac master whats your name he says craitor i say dont ask it now i can tell you my name is the fallen craitor thinks transformers the only thing is he is mind reading im not a transformer i am the fallen makuta oke says craitor i will open a portal for you craitor the fallen says the portal opens and craitor jumps in i see you master he says he comes on an desert and found a alternate ignika and a olmak this is from me he says he opens a portal to the matoran universe and he go in here i am he says only there is no one the loud voice of teridax he is hearing hahahahaha i will crush you all teridax says craitor opens a portalto destral and go in here it is he says the place of tazzuk laughing he hears so loud he looks above and says to him self klakks beasts of the tazzuk is scared he found a weapon a power lance of shadow takanuva and pohatu he says and a bigger secret awaits for him chapter 3 matoran run over all craitor thinks over the only thing that he self tazzuk not realy hate its only the fallen that hate him i can team up with tazzuk to defeat the fallen he says he sees tazzuk he warns him tazzuk you mustlook out the fallen will destroy you and go not to karda-nui the energy storms he says they will kill you a crying dragon makuta miserix on the moment krika comes he see's helryx and a picture of miserix CHAPTER 6 sorry i cant use underline its raining craitor does not know tazzuk is not here he wants to find him he wants to team up its a beatiful new dream for him to focus his on but now as he is going to teleport he sees an stone an stone who tells history of him and tazzuk he dont want to believe it but they are brothers! strange craitor says but its a new wisdom to know and a new way to team up with tazzuk and defeat the FALLEN CHAPTER &